My Little Girl
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: Meria Sommers Salvatore's arch enemy-Bonnies Daughter- sends her back to when her parents still hate each other. Will Damon love his Daughter? And How will Elena take it?
1. Begining

**_Ok so I've been wanting to write this story since I first started to watch TVD and now I'm doing it!_**

**_Summery: Elena's child gets sent back to the past because of her arch enemy- Bonnie's Duaghter Ellen- who just so happens to be a witch. What will happen when Damon meets his little girl? And how will Elena take it?_**

**_Chapter 1!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Meria ran into the house crying. Again. _Stupid Ellen and her Stupid Witchy Powers! Well guess what girl! THEY AREN'T THAT COOL! _She yelled in her head. Today was her 11 birthday and her mother and father had gotten her a puppy because she had always wanted one. She brought Milkshake(the puppy) to school to show Eliza(Caroline's Daughter) her best friend. Ellen had walked up to her and snatched the pup away. Throwing it on the ground and making in shrivle in pain. Meria was also in pain because she was half vampire and Ellen was sending little needles into her brain.

Meria ran into the parlor and found her dad pouring himself a cup of scotch. Meria was used to it be now, so she ran up behind him and wraped her arms around him crying into his shirt.

"Daddy!" she sobbed.

* * *

Damon wirled around as he felt to small arms wrap around him and a strangled sob "Daddy!"

He looked down at the the girl crying, hesitently wraping his arms around her. She had hair that went down to her hips that was the same black as his, She had very very pale skin, and looked about 12.

"I'm not your father." He said soothingly to her. He reminded himself of Darth Vador from star wars at that moment.

The little girl froze and stepped back. Damon was shocked by how much she looked like him. Her hair, her clothes, her skin, and her eyes were the EXACT same colour as his. She let out a strangled cry that broke Damon's heart. Damon would have kicked her out or drained her by now but she reminded him alot of...Elena.

"YOU STUPID BITCHY WITCH!" the girl shrieked. Damon was immediatly confused, and amazed. Her voice sounded so much like his mothers, like honey gliding along a smooth counter top.

He looked down at her and asked "What's your name? What witch? Who ARE you?"

She looked at him and wiped away her tears. "Get Mom." She said.

"Who's your mom?" Damon asked now ecnolaging the fact that she called him 'Daddy'.

She sighed and looked up at him now crtying again and whispered, "Elena."

Damon was truely shocked. She had called him 'daddy', Elena 'mom', and she screamed about some 'bitchy witch'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scroling down on the contact list till he got to Elena's name and hit phone.

"Yel-low?" Elena slured from the other end making Damon laugh.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked annoyed.

"You. But not right now. But I do _need _you to come over. RIGHT NOW!" Damon said, looking down at the girl now soundlessly crying on the couch. He walked over and pulled her to him. She layed her head on his chest and cryed herself to sleep within seconds. Damon stroked her hair and listened to Elena groan.

"Is Stefan there?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Then I'm not going."

Now Damon groaned. "Elena, I need you here right now. I've got some one who wants to meet you.""

"Who?" Elena asked out of shear curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that witches can send us quite misterious people." Damon said then hung up knowing that she would come.

10 minutes later Elena came barging into the parlor asking "Who's here?" but stopping as soon as she saw the little girl cuddled into Damon.

"What the hell?" Elena asked looking at the resemblance between the two on the couch.

Right when she finished the girls eyes snapped open. She yawned and snuggled closer to Damon. "You'll never believe what I dreamed about Daddy." She told him then looked up to a very surprised Elena.

The girl leapt off Damon at vampire speed and exposed her fangs in a hiss. "It wasn't a dream." She said more to herself then to the very _very _surprised couple in front of her.

"For starters. I'm Meria Sommers Salvatore. That might answer some of the questions going through your head right now.

"Meria was my mothers name." Damon said thoughtfully.

"Sommers was my mothers middle name." Elena said in the same tone. They looked at eachother then back to Meria who smiled and said "And we all now where Salvatore comes from."

**I'm going to update alot.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Soccer Practice

_**Chapter Two. I really like this story so hopfully it will go far.**_

_************Previously************_

_10 minutes later Elena came barging into the parlor asking "Who's here?" but stopping as soon as she saw the little girl cuddled into Damon._

_"What the hell?" Elena asked looking at the resemblance between the two on the couch._

_Right when she finished the girls eyes snapped open. She yawned and snuggled closer to Damon. "You'll never believe what I dreamed about Daddy." She told him then looked up to a very surprised Elena._

_The girl leapt off Damon at vampire speed and exposed her fangs in a hiss. "It wasn't a dream." She said more to herself then to the very very surprised couple in front of her._

_"For starters. I'm Meria Sommers Salvatore. That might answer some of the questions going through your head right now._

_"Meria was my mothers name." Damon said thoughtfully._

_"Sommers was my mothers middle name." Elena said in the same tone. They looked at eachother then back to Meria who smiled and said "And we all now where Salvatore comes from."_

_

* * *

_

**NOW**

"Wait. Are you saying that he and I...?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Meria replied now sitting across from them on the couch opposite from the one they were sitting on. "Impossible." Elena said then looked down at her shoes while Damon smirked.

"No, It's not. Otherwise I wouldn't exist." Meria told them then reached into the small black handbag she was carrying and pulled out 11 photos she had retrieved from her wallet. Meria handed the photo's to Elena. Elena examined them in shock. The first photo was of Meria when she was 6 sitting on Damon's back while they both smiled at the camara. The second one was of Meria and a short blonde girl that looked simaler to Caroline,both with ice cream covering they're face's smiling. the third was of an older Jenna and Alaric with Anna and Jeremy kissing in the background. Fourth one was of Damon and Elena sitting on the couch together with Meria stretched out asleep on they're laps. Fifth was of Meria sreaming at the top of her lungs with a pool stick in her hands while Damon and Elena laughed. Sixth was of Anna and Meria covered in spagetti sauce after a failed atempt at spagetti. Seventh was of Meria walking up to the camara with her front tooth in hand smiling, with a gap in between her teeth. Eigth was of Damon and Elena kissing under the sunset. Ninth was of Damon smiling with his arms wraped around Elena; drunk. Tenth was of Damon tickling Elena on the couch with Elena laughing as Meria attacked Damon's back giggling. The last one was Meria lauging her head off while Damon frowned with his face covered in whiped cream.

Elena laughed at the look on Damon's face and set the pictures down on the table. "How old are you?" Elena asked.

"Today, well in the future, is my 11th birthday."

"Why were you crying?" Damon asked.

"You guys got me a puppy. I took it to school to show Eliza, and then Ellen walked up. She killed Milkshake and almost killed me. Again." Meria lookede down as a tear escaped. Damon stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her. Elena was amazed by how sensetive he was being, and asked "Who's Ellen?"

"Her name is Ellen Bennett. She's a witch and hates our family."Meria said into Damon shirt dowsing off.

"Wait, Bennett? As in Bonnie?" Elena asked in disbeleif.

"Well if you fall for me she's going to get made." Damon said in a duh tone.

"I'm not going to fall for you." Elena said then looked at Maria cuddled fast asleep on Damon's lap.

"Wow. School must have taken a lot out of her."

"Yeah." Damon mumbled.

"What I'm confused about is, you told me vampire's can't have kids. So how is she alive?" Elena asked.

"I'm guessing you were human when we..." Damon smirked and did his 'eye-thing' "...got to know eachother better."

"Ugh! Do Not Even Start."

"Fine." Damon said, then ran upstaitrs and set Maria in the spare bedroom.

* * *

_"I can't beleive them!" Maria hissed, combing through her wet hair._

_Her and Eliza had just got to the boarding house after a long and hard day at school._

_"I agree. Ellen can be quite a bitch sometimes." Eliza said examining her clothes for any paint stains._

_"**Sometimes? **How can you say that? She dumped PIANT on us! It happens EVERYDAY! Not **sometimes!**" Maria her parents came in through the door._

_"Hello Mr and Mrs Salvatore." Eliza said to them, smiling warmly. Elena smiled back and sat down next to Eliza while Damon leaned against the closed door._

_"So what happened at school today girls?" Damon asked looked at his daughters wet hair accusingly._

_" We got tricked, dumped, yelled at, and painted on." Maria said smiling sarcasticly, "it was just **wonderful**." she added bitterly._

_"Explain." Elena said, concerned._

_"Well...Fine. We each got letters telling us that Sara had to tell us something at lunch, so we went and she told us, and I quote, "Kiel and Tanner are going to break up with you." We both started to cry then Kiel and Tanner came up and comforted us till we calmed down. Then broke up with us. We were late for class so Ms. Ralph yelled at us, then Ellen Bennett and her drons dumped paint on us. The End." Maria explained._

_Damon sighed and wraped his daughter in a hug. "It'll get better. I promise." He whispered then kissed her forhead and pulled Elena up and to him. "We'll leave you girls alone. Lizzie, are you staying for dinner?" Elena said and left with Damon after Eliza said yes._

_"That was awkward..." Maria sighed and sat down next to Eliza and turned on the TV._

Maria shot up in bed and gave a small scream at the man in front of her.

"You ok?" He asked even though Maria had never seen him before. She jumped out of bed and ran to the other side of the room, farthest away from him.

"Who are you?" she asked with force, trying to get a strait answer.

"You'll learn soon enough, my sweet." He smiled and walked up to her, brushing his hand across her cheek and kissing her forhead. Maria was stuned but some how was still able to know that she LOVED the feeling of his lips on her skin. _Eww! GRR-OSS! _she scolded herself mentally. Some people may have thought she was too young or immature to know about 'adult' things, but she knew. She had had her first kiss, and date, and boyfriend. And he had broken her heart.

Before Maria realized it, the man was gone and Maria was left thinking of Tanner. She had truely loved him, and he had only used her to get Ginelle, or as she liked to call her 'Tipical Barbie'.

"You ok?" a voice from behind her asked, the exact same words that the mistery man said a few minutes ago. Maria spun around frighted and bumped into Damon's chest as her was, right behind her.

"Uhh...yeah." Maria said in a stuned voice and shook her head mumbling 'I'm going to see mom.' before booking it out the window.

* * *

Elena woke up from her bed sinking with new weight and flipped over to face who she thought was Damon only to find it was Maria. Elena went from surprised to concerned in an instance as she looked at her daughters tear stained face. She awkwardly pulled her into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder.

"I don't wamt this." Maria cryed.

"I know." Elena mumbled and brushed her daughters hair with her fingertips.

Maria broke appart and snifled. "Dad's gonna get here soon. I should go before her comes. Explain myself to him for running off like that." She whiapered before disapearing out the window. Elena groaned and grabbed her diary, now sitting up in bed and began to write.

_October-16-3:06AM-2010_

_Maria Salvatore_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met my daughter today. I know, crazy right? She's from the future and I found out ALOT. Bonnie and I are going to be enemy's, I'm going to fall in love with Damon, even though I already am in love with him, And Bonnie's daughter is going to tortchure MY daughter. Maria Sommers Salvatore. Damon's Daughter. Aparently today was her 11th birthday, well in the future anyway, and Ellen Bennett sent her back here._

_I have no clue how to explain this to Stefan. He's still out with Pearl and Anna trying to help them get settled so I have another TWO DAYS to think about how to explain it to him. Maria just left, she was crying and saying 'I don't want this'._

_I just heard something out the window so I'm going to go check that._

_Elena_

Elena closed her Diary and looked up to the window to see Damon sitting on the outside railing of it smirking. Elena groaned and looked down at herself remembering now that she was only wearing a bra and short-shorts. _oh well. I used to walk around like this while I was getting ready for soccer. _Elena nervously flipped the covers off her and got up revealing her lacy pink bra and polka-dot short shorts. She looked up to see Damon's eyes pop and him lick his lips hungrily.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked as she opened the window and let him in.

"Right now, I want you." He said locking the doors and window and pulling Elena close to him.

"Don't even think about it Damon." Elena said trying to struggle out of his arms even though she really really didn't want to move.

"Your not going anywhere missy." Damon growled playfully and threw them both on the bed. Elena started giggling uncontrolably like a school girl. Damon smirked down at her and leaned in for a kiss only to be smacked with a teddybear.

Elena laughed and rolled them over so that she was on top and pinned him down even though they both knew that he was stronger. Damon looked at her with even more hot passion then before. Elena looked down and realized that she was practaclly falling out of her bra. She quickly secured it so that she wasn't showing too much clevedge and looked back down to a now pouty Damon.

"Shut Up!" Elena smaked him playfully and rolled over so they were both on a pillow. "I didn't say anything!" Damon defended, smiling.

"You were practically showing your opinion." Elena said back. She crawled under the covers, turned off the lights and pulled then over Damon too, cuddling up next to him.

* * *

**_End of this chapter!_**


End file.
